Icy Darkness
by Nimblelil-Absol
Summary: When Articuno is caught, and turned dark, the whole world seems to be engulfed in the darkness of Articuno. With the help of Ash, his gang, and the Team Rocket person who caught Articuno, will the world be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of it's franchise, games, etc. If I did, then Ash would lose. A lot. xDD

Chapter One: Icy Encounter & Fiery Battle 

The Seafoam Island's reside east on Cinnabar Island, and southwest from Fuchsia City. What's so special? The legendary bird pokemon that lies within the coldest and darkest part of the Seafoam Island's cave. Articuno…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AW MAAAN!" A teenager shouted, her green/grey eyes twitching as she shivered from the icy cave. She wasn't wearing the best attire for going on an exploration…or hunt. Her clothing consists of a white blouse looking shirt, a long black skirt with black fishnet stockings covering most of her legs. Though they didn't give her leg's any warmth.

Beside her walking was a black hound like dog, with white, bone like horns that are like mountain goat. Its tail was black also, and seemed to give off a devil looking tail.

"Houn doom, oom." Quite your whining, Kiora. The fire/dark type growled, flicking his devilish tail and continued walking. Pointing out the obvious, it was known as the pokemon, Houndoom.

"Shut-it." The girl, called Kiora grumbled and eagerly followed her pokemon.

What were they looking for in particular? Articuno. For what reason? Team Rocket. Yes, Kiora, and her other pokemon were a part of Team Rocket.

Houndoom suddenly halted, making Kiora almost trip over him. "Hey, why'd you stop?!"

"Doom…" Look… The pokemon looked towards a large shadow that had a pair of red eyes looking right at them. "Houndoom." Articuno.

"Heh…" Kiora only smirked as the magnificent blue bird stepped out, tail flowing behind as it looked down at them. "Come on Damage!"

The Houndoom was known as Damage, as he sent a Fire Blast towards the Articuno, who barely jumped away. "CUUUNNOO!" The ice/flying type responded with an Ice Beam, nearly freezing Damage's paw and Kiora. However, a part of the ice did hit his front, right paw.

"Fine, you wanna play?" Looking towards Damage, who was growling at the ice (A/N: …oO') and trying to break free his front, right paw from the ice. "Sunny Day!"

Damage started howling, as the sun started gleaming inside the cave…however that happened. Soon enough, since heat melts ice, Damage's paw was free, leaving on a simple puddle of water from the ice. "DOOOM!" The Houndoom snarled and without any command used Faint Attack, getting behind the Articuno, striking it's back. (He had to jump…) As the Articuno was down, he used yet another Fire Blast, striking it down. Plus it was super effective. "HOUN!" NOW!

Kiora nodded as a large, pitch-black ball enlarged in her hand and lobbed it at the fallen Articuno. The ball started wobbling for a while, and then finally stopped. "YEEAAAHH!" Kiora shouted, waving her hands around then picking up the pitch-black poke'ball.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NimblelilAbsol: YEEAAHH! –Waves hands like Kiora- Got chapter one done! This is my first fan fiction, so please, don't be hard. Also, Ash & then gang will appear next chapter. The title is horrible, I know. I couldn't think of anything, mmkay?

Articuno: I hate you…

NimblelilAbsol: I know. But you'll hate everyone soon!

Articuno: oo WHAT?!

Damage: -Sigh- Idiots…Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R & R!

NimblelilAbsol: Hey, that's my line! –Growls-


	2. Chapter 2

WOO! Second chapter! D YAAY! Now this chapter will be longer (Hopefully) from the first chapter. Thanks for the review, Angstic Articuno! –Hopes you don't mind that I used your pen name- xD Next chapter! HERE WE ARE…and the disclaimer.

Sorry about the wait for the chapter. School...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon. It's franchise, toys, games, etc. If I did, as I said, Ash would get owned in the show.

Curbing the Meet

A boy, along with his tree friends walked along the dusty road. On one of the boys head was a pokemon league baseball cap and a small, yellow electric rodent with red circles on its cheek. Its tail was like a lightning bolt.

"Pikachu!" The electric type called out its name, pointing towards where a girl (Who we all know.) was leaning against a tree, looking at the enlarged pitch-black poke'ball.

"Huh? What is it Pikachu?" The trainer, whose name was Ash followed Pikachu's point to the girl, was standing there.

"OOO!!" The oldest, a teen, shouted, large pink hearts replacing his normal slanty eyes. A girl, looking around the same age as Ash sighed, along with her kid brother, how just plain hung his head.

"Brock…" Max grumbled. Obviously he was the kid brother to the girl in red: May.

Brock was the teen's name, which ran up to the girls and held her hands, causing her to get a bit crimson on the cheeks. "Hello there, young lady! My name is Brock and as you can see, I'm traveling with my" He was cut off by May dragging him off by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ooowww…" The male only whined.

"Err…right." The blonde haired girl, rose an eyebrow then looked at Ash's Pikachu. "A Pikachu?" She blinked her green/grey eyes then looked down at a poke'ball that contained her Houndoom.

"Uh, sorry about that." Ash sweat-dropped, walking up to the girl and held out a hand. "I'm Ash." He said then pointed to Max, May, Pikachu and Brock. "That's May, Max, Brock, which you've met and Pikachu. What's your name?" She asked, rather friendly.

"K-Kiora…" She stammered, praying to Aruseus (A/N: I HAD TOO! XD) that Damage wouldn't pop out and try to attack Ash's Pikachu. So far, he didn't.

"Hmm, so what are you doing here then?" Ash asked, and then looked at the pitch-black poke'ball Kiora was holding in her hand. Quickly, he asked another question, "Hey, what type of poke'ball is that? Where'd you get it? Huh?"

Bombarding of questions. "Umm…" Kiora blinked then looked at her poke'ball and quickly held it behind her back. "What poke'ball?" She sweat dropped lightly, making sure nobody saw what was inside of it.

"HEY! It's behind your back!" Ash pointed out to Kiora making her panic and sweat a bit.

"Pika!" Pikachu hopped off Ash's head and ran behind Kiora's back. Of course, she didn't notice. Curiously he (A/N: I'm calling Pikachu a he…) poked the button releasing the pokemon inside of it. In a black/purple flash came the Freeze Pokemon, Articuno. Yet this time, it looked different then before Kiora caught it. It's eyes were a deeper red, almost like blood. Articuno's talons were a bit longer and sharper looking. Her body (A/N: Calling it a her.) was a black colour, giving off a sign that she had been turned dark.

"ARRTTIIICCUUUNOOO!" She let out an ear-piercing yell that made a flock of Pidgey's, Pidgeotto's, Pidgeot's fly off. "Arti!" She let out again and used a dark looking ice beam on one of the Pidgeot, making it freeze and fall to the ground somewhere.

"Hey—what the heck is that?!" All four of them demanded, including Pikachu who let out a 'Pika!'

"XD002!" Kiora cackled evilly, which sounded horrible because she sucked at doing that then hopped upon Dark Articuno's AKA XD002's back and flew off, leaving Ash and the gang standing there, blinking.

"What the…" Max trailed off, took off his glasses, wiped them on something and put them back on. He couldn't believe what he just saw! The once peaceful Articuno turned into an evil pokemon!

NimblelilAbsol: MUAHA! –Lightning flash- Coool…-Eyes goes big- Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Took me awhile to think this up. I made Articuno evil. YAAAY! –Dances-

Articuno: I hate you so much…

NimblelilAbsol: Me knows! Anyways, please R & R! Appreciate if you do! -Waves-


	3. Chapter 3

NimblelilAbsol: Well, chapter 3. When a meeting with Kiora and Ash plus gang goes horribly wrong! YAAAY!

Articuno: -- I still hate you, ya know…

NimblelilAbsol: Yeah…Again, sorry for the wait...

Disclaimer: ME DON'T OWN POKEMON. ME DON'T OWN THEIR FRANCHISE, GAMES, TOYS, ETC. RAAAWR!

Another Meeting with XD002

Fire crackled, spitting up some ashes on the ground where Ash, May, Max, Brock and Pikachu sat and ate some of Brock's famous stew. "I'm still worried about that pokemon Kiora call's XD002…" Max finally brought up, looking down into his empty bowl.

May looked over at her kid brother, putting down her bowl. She scooted beside him and hugged him. "It's fine, Max. If she starts going blowing stuff up and sending Kanto into chaos, we'll stop her." She soothed, along with Ash, Brock and Pikachu nodding.

"Yeah, I guess." The boy muttered and looked at the star-filled sky, only to see a shooting star. "Wow…" He blinked twice before wishing in his head.

The sun quickly emerged from the mountains and started illuminating the area, waking up the pokemon and of course, our hero's.

As they walked along a trail, non other then Kiora appeared, "Oi, idiots!" She called, waving her hand, making the crew stop in mid-walk.

"What is it that you want?" Ash demanded, Pikachu's red cheeks starting to produce small sparks.

"Ah, nothing. But since you found about XD002, I would be glad to battle you with her." Kiora only smirked, and took out the pitch-black poke'ball that we all know to well.

"YOUR ON!" Ash pointed to her as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to in front of Ash.

"Good." She threw XD002's poke'ball onto the ground and out came the black Articuno.

"Cuno." The pokemon gave off a bird hiss, looking at the small, yellow electric rodent.

"Start of with a Thunder, Pikachu!"

Pikachu started charging up, and well, he sent a massive attack towards XD002, causing major damage. However, the once graceful bird was still able to fight.

"Shadow Sky—NOW!" Instead of the regular shadow sky, this one was modified: XD002's Shadow Sky was an attack were the clouds got really, really dark. Almost black/purple and hail starts pelting out. Rather odd attack…

"PIKA!" The electric type looked at the hail starting to fall and go around everywhere. Dodging it, rather aimlessly, he sent a Thunderbolt towards XD002, which hit her directly.

"ARTII!" She screeched in pain and sent a Shadow Chill (or what seemed to be…) into the big black/purple clouds. In an instant, ice started forming on the clouds and spreading through the sky. It seemed that the Kanto region was about to be frozen over, barely any sunlight coming through for life to live.

"What the heck…?" Professor Oak mumbled, looking out the window of his lab into the darkened, frozen over sky.

"MR. MIME!" Delia Ketchum's Mr. Mime yelled frantically, looking up at the sky while doing the dishes.

"Hey…" Misty, Cerulean's City's gym leader came out of her pool and looked through the window to see what Professor Oak and Mr. Mime saw. "What's happening?"

It seemed to be a dome covered Kanto, leaving the rest of the world unharmed…for now.

"Hey, what the heck is your pokemon doing?!" Brock yelled, catching the attention of Kiora as XD002 flew up and looked down towards Pikachu, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max and even…Kiora.

"I-I don't.."

XD002 screeched, cutting off her 'master's words and started making a large darkened ice crystalline pillar. Once it was done, the black Articuno flew towards it and landed on the top, looking down seeing if anybody would dare to attack.

NimblelilAbsol: YAY! XD002 finally did her…freezy thing!

Articuno: -- Had to make me evil, didn't cha?

NimblelilAbsol: Yeah, right. Anyways, please R & R!


	4. Chapter 4

NimblelilAbsol: YAYA! Chapter 4 is coming up! Prepare for some major Shadow Articuno mayhem!

Articuno: That doesn't make a really good rhyme—WAIT! Mayhem?! So I get to finally take out my rage on you for turning my shadow/dark!!!?

NimblelilAbsol: Uh…not me. Them. –Points to Ash, Brock, May, Max, Pikachu and Kiora.- Later though…

All of then: HEEEY!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon, it's franchise, games, toys, etc, etc. Bleeeehhh…if I would, the world would be flat.

Cipher and Team Rocket? Together?

"ANSWER US!" Brock demanded, pulling out a poke'ball that contains his Marshtomp.

"HEY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, YOU IDIOT!" Kiora shouted back, eyes flaring up.

"Well you should, since it's your damn POKEMON!" Everybody gasped, except Kiora and Brock, who said the word 'damn'.

"Hey…" Ash whispered to May and Max, "Did Brock just swear?"

"Yeah." Both the siblings nodded as the two teenagers glared daggers at each other and continued yelling over stupid things.

**30 minutes later…**

"Well…" Kiora started but was cut off by Max cutting her off and standing in between the two teenagers.

"Hey, quit it you two. We have to find a way to stop XD002." The kid finally said and sighed as the two finally stopped glaring at each other and nodded. "But first of all," Max looked towards Kiora, who looked back down at him. "How did you create Shadow Pokemon?"

"Simple. You close its heart." She simply answered then crossed her arms against her chest.

"What?! You close pokemons heart!" Ash yelled, rage filling his veins.

"Calm down Ash…" May sweat dropped, putting her hands on his shoulders, hoping to calm him down.

"Okay…anyways. I've only heard about two shadow incidents. But both of them were in Orre and caused by Cipher." Max nodded, his intelligence getting the best of him now. "Did they actually move to Kanto?"

"Well…" Again Kiora started, but was cut off. Again.

"Orre? What's that? A restaurant?" Ash asked, blinking a bit and tilting his head.

"No you idiot." Kiora growled. "It's a region that has a lot of deserts…"

"Oh." Ash simply stated and then waited what else Max had to say.

"Answer my question. Did. Cipher. Move. To. Kanto?" The boy asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Why. Do. You. Care?" She asked back, pausing like Max did before. Everybody just glared at her, and then she sweat dropped and answered. "Well, yes and no. Team Rocket sent me to capture Articuno, which I did." She looked at the black icy bird that was staring down at them fiercely. "After a video phone message from Cipher's new leader, Krete, we sent Articuno over and there she was turned shadow…or dark. Whatever make's pokemon a black color."

"It's shadow…" May and Brock said unison.

"Ah, okay. So, Krete, was it?" Max asked, and continued looking up at Kiora.

"Yes, Krete. The new leader of Cipher after Greevil kinda went…all weird and stuff."

"Hmm…so he's basically responsible for this…" All six of them (I'm including Pikachu) thought for a moment before Kiora spoke up.

"And me…"

"Hey, it's not your fault." Brock said and walked over to the blonde who was hanging her head. "You only followed orders."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…just above where XD002 was perching, three Team Rocket members floated by in a Meowth balloon. "Hey, what's dat?" A Meowth said, in perfect human, looking at XD002.

"I'm not sure…" The male replied, his short blue-ish colored hair hanging there.

"But it looks RARE!" A female roared with happiness, fire filled within her eyes. Jessie, obviously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiora blushed a bit and nodded, then looked up, only to meet gaze with gaze from the black Articuno. "You…caused this, didn't you?" She reached for an ultra-ball as it enlarged in her hand.

Ash, May and Brock did too, only they had regular poke' ball's.

"GAIA!" Kiora shouted, throwing out a large blue looking dragon with huge, red wings. It roared, and glanced up at the once graceful bird. A Salamence...

"Grovyle!" Ash shouted, throwing out his poke'ball. In a flash of light game a green lizard looking pokemon. It had an almost red belly, and two leaves stuck out on it's elbows on each side of it's arms.

"Vyyyllee…" The grass type stuck his stick in his mouth.

"Combusken!" May threw out her fire starter (evolved). As the light faded, it revealed to be a decent sized red and yellow bird the stood up right on it's legs.

"COMBUS!"

"Marshtomp, here we go!" Finally, came the water Hoenn starter. Marshtomp appeared to be a mud-fish like pokemon, with orange suction cup like things on either side of it's blue head. A black looking fin stuck up from its head, as well as from the lower back of it.

"Maaarsh!" The pokemon let out rather cheerfully, oblivious to what was going to happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NimblelilAbsol: Muaha, yay. I like this chapter. I can't describe pokemon good though. XD Anyways, please R & R!

Articuno: This chapter...it's so...dull...

NimblelilAbsol: Shudd-up. It explains alot on how you were turned shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

NimblelilAbsol: Ok, chapter 5. For the first /LITTLE/ part, will be Kiora's POV, then some XD002 mayhem!

Articuno: FINALLY!

NimblelilAbsol: Righty then. Chapter 5!

**Shadow Chill versus Celadon**

Kiora's POV

There, in front of me stood four pokemon, each a different type. Grovyle, the grass type. The fire/fighting type, Combusken, the water/ground mix type, Marshtomp. However, I seemed to like Marshtomp more then the others. Last but not least, my beloved Gaia, the Salamence. She had been my third pokemon, and Meganuim (whom was a Bayleef at the moment, helped catch her when she was a Bagon.).

Beside me were Ash and his friends, looking determined to help calm XD002.

Why did I create such a horrid pokemon? Why did I follow those orders? Just every question started with why…

Ash looked at his three friends (that had pokemon. And I was apart of his friends…too…) and nodded. We each sent an attack, except for me.

Normal POV

"FIRE SPIN!" May ordered, as the fire/fighting type sent a swirl of flames that was quickly followed by a barrage of seeds. A Bullet Seed attack. Then, a blast of water from Marshtomp. A Water Gun.

XD002 had other plans and stopped the two attacks, Bullet Seed and Water Gun by freezing them with a darker ice beam. Shadow Chill. The Fire Spin hit her, but it didn't do a lot of damage, even though it had a type advantage. However, since May's Combusken couldn't really compare to the Shadow Articuno's special defense, XD002 went throw the fiery twister like attack and screeched, "CUNO!"

The end of her left wing tip was burnt a bit from the Fire Spin, and something tells Kiora that it would soon affect her. "GAH!" Kiora yelled, Gaia just standing there, observing the fight.

"ARTI!" Articuno screeched out, and sent a rather larger than normal Shadow Chill attack towards Combusken, but luckily, since Grovyle had greater speed then the attack, it got in the way of the Shadow Chill attack, protecting Combusken.

"Vyyyllee!" The grass type yelled out in pain, being thrown back over Combusken's head and into the ground. After all, it had been hit with a strong shadow attack, and shadow attacks are ALWAYS super effective towards normal pokemon.

"Grovyle!" Ash called out and returned his fallen pokemon then stared up towards the now flying XD002.

XD002 only clacked her beak in laughter and sent another Shadow Chill, only this time, towards Marshtomp. "Marshtomp! Water gun!" The water/ground type sent 3 rings of water towards the shadow ice attack, but it only slowed it down a bit.

"Crap…" Kiora muttered, then shouted to Gaia who was just standing, "Hyper Beam the attack away from Marshtomp!"

The dragon/flying type let out a large roar before sending a big, yellow beam towards the Shadow Chill, shattering it into small ice particles that could barely scratch a Weedle

"Heh thanks Kiora!" Brock smiled, and waved to Kiora who only gave a peace sign in return.

"NOW TIME TOO…" Just as she was going to yell something, XD002 sent out yet another screech and flew away, sending Shadow Chill's everyway. And eventually, towards Celadon City.

The gang plus Kiora watched XD002 fly away, sending Shadow Chill's everywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARTICUNO!" The black Articuno screeched out, flying overhead of the Celadon Department store and used Shadow Chill, freezing the building and everyone inside of it. Once seeing it frozen, XD002 landing on the highest ice point and perched there, looking down where a bunch of police officer's and their Growlithes lined up there, growling and ready to be released if she did any more damage. Of course, she paid no heed to the warnings and kept using the shadow ice attack all over Celadon, freezing it, it's people and it's nature. The police and Growlithes however remained there, not frozen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AW CRAP!" Kiora shouted, stomping her foot, noticing that XD002 had escaped. The only thing that remained of her behind there was the dark ice crystalline pillar she had created.

"Don't worry…" Ash said confidently. "I've stopped the three legendary birds before, and will do it again!" His right hand clenched into a fist, ready to go on a quest to stop the Freeze pokemon.

"You have…?" Kiora, Ash, May and Max blinked in surprise then asked all in unison, "When?"

"Errr…long story." Ash sweat dropped and walked away, whistling like nothing had ever happened. Except…

**BANG!**

He had run into the side of the ice crystalline pillar. He slid down and fell, a large red mark on his face. As cold as the ice may be, it's still hard and solid!

Everyone laughed, including Marshtomp, Combusken and Pikachu (A/N: Who I didn't mention in this chapter). It was nice having a laugh after an intense battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NimblelilAbsol: So there's—

Articuno: -Total hugs NimblelilAbsol- YAY!

NimblelilAbsol: o.o How do you hug when you have wings…?

Articuno: I have my ways.

NimblelilAbsol: Righty then. ANYWAYS! Please R & R!


End file.
